


Compartiendo

by le_mousquetaire



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth sabe mejor que él, lo que Peter necesita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compartiendo

\- Te ves diferente… - Elizabeth le observaba recostada en la cama, esperando a que terminara de desvestirse para irse a dormir.

\- ¿Perdón? - Peter se había sentado a la orilla de la cama para quitarse los calcetines y el pantalón y la miraba confundido, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Te ves más relajado, contento, satisfecho….

\- Fue un buen día de trabajo y me gusta lo que hago. – Le contestó serio, como si lo hubiera atrapado haciendo algo malo. Últimamente estaba teniendo esa sensación cuando El hablaba sobre el asunto.

\- Siempre te ha gustado tu trabajo, Peter, lo se. Pero creo que ahora te estas divirtiendo haciéndolo.

\- ¿Y no lo he hecho siempre? – Entró al baño a lavarse los dientes, confundido por las palabras de su esposa. Para él las cosas eran como siempre. ¿Qué le hacía pensar a Elizabeth que las cosas habían cambiado? Salió del baño, tomó su libro y se sentó en su lado de la cama para ponerse a leer un rato antes de dormir.

\- Es por Neal. - Era una afirmación y no una pregunta. Dejó el libro en la mesita de noche y se volvió a mirarla. – Desde que comenzaste a trabajar en su caso hace 7 años, tu estado de animo esta conectado a lo que él hace. Por 3 años apenas dormiste, te perdí de vista por semanas, mientras seguías alguna pista, disfrutando como un enano el reto que esto era para ti y cuando finalmente lo atrapaste y lo llevaste a prisión, pasaste sus cuatro años de condena aburriéndote en el trabajo, monitoreándolo y extrañando cada momento de esos años de jugar al gato y al ratón. Y ahora… - le miró sonriendo, acercando sus manos a su rostro para tratar de desaparecer el ceño fruncido por la confusión. – Me gusta verte así Peter, en serio. Estás disfrutando de la vida y no me importa si todo se debe a Neal Caffrey y esa chispa suya que enciende ese algo en ti que no puedo darte yo misma…

Peter la escuchaba, tratando de asimilar todo lo que implicaban sus palabras y sintiendo que ella le estaba diciendo algo que no lograba entender del todo; sin embargo sintió que se le quitaban un peso de encima y que esa extraña sensación de que estaba haciendo algo malo desaparecía. La besó con ternura y la estrechó en sus brazos, contento.

\- Es imposible como han cambiado las cosas en la oficina desde que él llegó. Deberías de ver como los tiene a todos fascinados, hasta Hughes parece estarse ablandando… - Elizabeth se dio cuenta entonces de que Peter no lo sabía aun. Pensó en Neal y en la forma en que miraba al hombre que la tenía entre sus brazos. Era cosa de tiempo, se dijo.

\- Dile a Neal de mi parte que tienen mi permiso para divertirse todo lo que quieran, siempre y cuando te devuelva a mi lado completo y en perfectas condiciones, ¿ok? – Peter la miró y sólo asintió con la cabeza. Ella sabía que Neal entendería lo que realmente significaban sus palabras. Cerró los ojos, dejándose arrullar por la voz de Peter, hablándole del hombre del que aun no se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado.


End file.
